First In Our Hearts
by Boogalee99
Summary: "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend." Tadashi seemed to touch everyone he came in contact with. This is the story of how he came to be so loved. Tadashi has just started at "Nerd School," and he soon meets some interesting people. Bad summary. T to be safe. Pre-movie setting.
1. Chapter 1

**First In Our Hearts**

**A Big Hero 6 FanFiction**

**Hi! So, I saw this movie on Friday and fell in love with it. It was adorable! It made me laugh and cry and smile. And here is the product of that.**

**So, there was this one quote by GoGo that was something along the lines of "Tadashi was our best friend" and that got me thinking, how did he work his way into everyone's hearts so efficiently? Well, here is what I think would be plausible.**

**This takes place maybe a year and a half to two years before the movie starts. I'm putting Tadashi at age 19 and Hiro at age 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, only the plot.**

Chapter One

Tadashi's POV

Taking a deep breath, I sent my pack over my shoulder and gazed around my bedroom.

This is it.

Today is the day.

My eyes lingered on an old photograph of my parents. It was taken just after Hiro was born, and my mom was still in the hospital bed. Nevertheless, she was grinning as she clutched the wriggling blue bundle that was my brother. Dad stood beside her, arm placed protectively strike her shoulder, his grey-green eyes swelling with pride and love. Little seven year old me could be seen just barely peeping over the edge of the bed, peering curiously at the thing in Mom's arms.

The picture brought a small smile to my face. I gingerly traced the outlines of my parents. "I'll make you proud. Promise."

Suddenly grinning, I pushed aside the screen "door" that separated my room from Hiro' s. "Rise and shine, little bro!"

Hiro groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "I don't wanna."

Shaking my head, I walked over to his bed and, with one quick tug, pulled his quilt off. Ignoring his indignant groan, I called out, "Come on! You don't want to miss your first day of your Sophmore semester!"

As he reluctantly crawled out of bed, I walked over to the dresser and picked up my ball cap. Plopping it on my head, I said, "Aunt Cass probably has breakfast ready," before making my way downstairs.

* * *

><p>After having an excellent breakfast of eggs, bacon, and hot chocolate (Aunt Cass doesn't like coffee; she claims it makes her jittery) I hugged my aunt good bye one final time before throwing Hiro my spare helmet and starting up my motorcycle. As my brother clambered on the back, I turned and smiled at him. "Ready?"<p>

He smiled back. Gripping my shoulders, he replied, "Ready."

With that, I took off, expertly weaving my way through the streets of San Fransokyo, bobbing up and down hills and dodging trolleys. Eventually, we ended up in front of San Fransokyo High. As Hiro climbed off the back, I offered him one last grin. "Try not to be a bonehead, alright?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "No promises!" Hiro called over his shoulder as he walked into the school. Laughing, I put my bike into drive and was off towards my own destination.

Bobbing and weaving once again, I made my way through the city before finally reaching a large, modern building. Looking at it in wonder, I muttered the name of it to myself. "San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Grinning, I also murmured my little brother's nickname for the place.

"Nerd School."

* * *

><p>Stomach fluttering nervously, I knocked on the door of the headmaster's office. I was starting in the middle of a semester, and so was "privileged" to be given a tour of the campus.<p>

Waiting patiently (or at least, trying to) in the hallway, I bounced up and down, trying to get rid of some nervous energy. I froze in place as the door opened and a voice called out, "Well, you must be Tadashi Hamada! Come in, come in!"

Callaghan. One of the most influential inventors in the world. Giving a shaky smile, I followed him into the bright room.

The far wall was comprised entirely off windows. The view of the cityscape was breathtaking. Noticing my awestruck look, Callaghan said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." Turning away from the view, he motioned for me to sit down. I did so, across a dark wood desk from him. He gazed at me, and I became uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"What brought you to SFIT, Tadashi?" His sudden question startled me.

"Sir, if I had to pick one thing..." I trailed off, thinking. I could say for the incredible program, but if I was being honest...

"I'm here to make sure that others don't have to go through what I went through."

My answer seemed to unsettle him. "What do you mean?"

I was saved from answering by a rather obnoxious knock at the door. Callaghan rose to answer it. "I believe that this must be one of your classmates. She's starting today as well."

He opened the door to reveal a rather hostile looking girl behind him. She looked to be about my age, but that was where the similarities stopped.

She wasn't particularly tall, standing at about five foot four. Her short black hair was cut in a choppy style and had random blue streaks through it. She was dressed all in dark colors, namely navy blue and black, and was wearing a black leather jacket to top it off. While Callaghan and I took in her appearance, she smacked her gum and pipes a bubble. She glanced at me, and then looked at Callaghan expectantly.

"Um..." the professor shook off his evident surprise. "I take it that you are Ka-"

"Just call me Sayuri," she interrupted, flashing him an arrogant frown before leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

Callaghan looked puzzled. "You don't go by your first name?"

She shook her head.

The headmaster paused for a moment before imprisoning for me to rise. "Well then, Miss Sayuri, this is Tadashi Hamada. He is also starting today."

I stuck my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sayuri."

I watched as she slowly took in him appearance. I stood at around six feet one inch, with short black hair. I had inherited my mother's warm brown eyes and had my father's more pointed face and large ears. I self-consciously adjusted my baseball hat with my left hand as she stared at my proffered right.

Finally, she grasped it and gave it one firm shake. "Whatever."

She turned got Callaghan. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Callaghan lead us on a tour of the school, pointing paces such as the lunch line, library, and, of course, the ever-important coffee lounge. Think they have hot chocolate?<p>

Throughout the entire tour, Sayuri was muttering sarcastic comments underneath her breath. She could get quite creative. One time she even composed a haiku about how irritating school was in general.

Finally, Callaghan lead us to a room with a smaller door than the rest. He paused before it. "Here at SFIT, we believe that the ideas of many succeed over the planning of the lone genius. As a result of this philosophy, we put the student body into groups, called factions. Factions typically are formed of four to seven students.

"You two will be joining Faction Kazoku. You will share a central lab with your faction and have individual offices connected to the lab."

He suddenly grinned at us. "Welcome to your new favorite place." As he opened the door and Sayuri rolled her eyes, I stepped forward into the lab.

_We're here, Dad._

**So, what did you think? Worth putting effort into?**

**Love y'all!**

**Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**First In Our Hearts**

**A Big Hero 6 FanFiction**

**Hey guys! So, I don't normally update stories really fast because I have some sixteen active stories, but I got so much support for the first chapter that I had to update again.**

**Also, I just got a haircut, and the guy cut my front layers a little too short for my liking, so I won't be able to sleep anyways, and I thought I would put my time to use. **

**Thanks to the reviewers! Answers: yes, this takes place before the movie, by about two years. Feel free to ask any questions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, only the plot.**

Chapter Two

Tadashi's POV

I walked into the room, feeling immensely proud of myself.

I was finally here, despite what everyone said, despite my circumstances.

I had done it.

Grinning, I took in the lab. Brightly lit, there were clear, separated work stations for everyone, but it was clearly one of those spaces that was everybody's and nobody's at once. Various tools and mechanical parts were scattered everywhere. Also among the mess were half-made products: half a bike here, a busted up turbine there.

To my surprise, Sayuri went immediately to the bike. She bent down, pushed her short hair out of her face, and began examining it for who knows what.

"Interesting," she mumbled. "You know, with a little tinkering and some maglev suspension, this could have done potential..." She kept muttering to herself about upgrades, speed, and friction and the like, while I gazed at the paradox of a girl in front of me. Her outer appearance did not in any way scream "nerd" to me, but she was clearly smart enough to be here. There has to be some kind of story behind that.

Suddenly, a man called out from behind us, "Heads up!" I whirled around to see an apple flying towards us. Quickly, I reached out and caught it, smirking as Sayuri whipped around just in time to see me grab an apple that was inches from smacking her dead in the nose.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "I just saved your life."

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "My hero. I am forever in your debt."

"Hey man! Nice reflexes!" We looked up to see a tall man jogging towards us. He had dark skin and hair, with a small bit of facial hair. "Name's Ben, but everyone here calls me Wasabi. Sorry about the near death by apple. My bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tadashi Hamada. Is there a story behind that nickname?"

Wasabi looked embarrassed. "You'll hear it sooner or later. No need to waste time on it now. So, Tadashi, huh? You the new kid?"

I shook his offered hand. "Yep. Sayuri and I will be joining you guys," I responded, drawing his attention for the first time to the girl still crouched over the bike.

Wasabi glanced over her and froze in shock. "She..."

I nodded. "Yep." I understood his reaction; she certainly did not look like your typical engineering major. Deciding to draw Wasabi's attention away from her, I asked, "So, how did an apple end up flying towards my head at seventy miles an hour?"

The poor guy looked sheepish. "I've began trying to make it laser systems more efficient, you know, cleaner, quicker cuts and the like. I've been failing quite spectacularly, as you can see," he said, gesturing to the apple that was still in my hand.

I glanced down at it, then did a double take. It was half _melted._ That's weird...

"I might have a suggestion. Mind if I look at your system?"

Wasabi looked surprised, as if he wasn't used to help; then he shrugged. "Why not?" He turned to lead me to his work station, but a voice behind us made him pause.

"Hey Wasabi," Sayuri called out. "Can I have this bike? And where are the personal offices?"

He looked startled to hear her speak. "Sure. No one's touched that thing in ages. Individual offices are located along the back hall; initials are on the door."

Sayuri nodded, popped a bubble in her gum, hauled the bike over her shoulder and left. "See us layer, Tadashi, Wasabi," she called out arrogantly.

Wasabi shook of his confusion. "Alright, so I work over here..." He carefully lead me through the maze of tables and tools to a neatly organized space. Every tool had its place, and not one was out of it.

Dominating the area was a thin, two-pronged structure. This was clearly the laser in question. Humming lightly to myself out of habit, I carefully looked at the structure without touching it; one could never be too careful with lasers. Suddenly, something caught my eye, and I stopped the tune abruptly at the climax.

"Wasabi, are you just using the LEDs in the room as your light source?"

He scratched his head. "Umm, yes?" I nodded; his answer had confirmed my suspicions.

"LEDs aren't strong enough to adequately power a laser of this voltage. I would recommend using direct sunlight instead. After all, it's the purest source of light we have here on earth. It'll be just pure enough so that you end up with apple slices instead of sauce." I tossed the melted apple to him, and he turned it over in his hands, looking thoughtful.

Finally, he looked up and offered me a small smile. "Tadashi, that might just work."

* * *

><p><span>Sayuri's POV<span>

I trudged down the long hallway, not really taking in my surroundings and not really caring. My mind was preoccupied enough as it was.

So many problems, so little solutions...

Finally coming to a white door labeled neatly with a "KS", I opened it dropped the bike, and immediately walked over to the window. It looked out over the bay, granting me an amazing view of the blue water and white sails.

It looked so peaceful; gently swaying waves, soaring seagulls, seals splashing in the shallows, sails billowing in the wind...

I felt the sudden urge to yank a curtain over it. There was no place for the gentle in my life.

I have had to work for everything in my life. I work for food and clothing. Making friends has never come easy to me. I have even had to work at being a nerd.

Which is why I have been so thrown off by today. Everything has been relatively easy, from the tour to getting the bike. And that guy, Tadashi...

Something about his easy going nature, his warm caring eyes made him seem sensitive and strong.

My whole life I have had to work at letting people in, but this time my instincts were telling me that I would have to work to keep him out.

I had learned long ago to never trust a guy.

_Time to woman up._

**Yeah, not super long, but I'm starting to get tired.**

**See You On the Other Side, by Shaun Canon. Look it up if you want a song that totally reminds you of Hiro and Tadashi and makes you cry. Don't be thrown off if it says Mormon Channel; it has nothing to do with church or religion.**

**Love y'all!**

**~ Boogalee**


End file.
